<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermitcraft one shots by RedWings111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329201">Hermitcraft one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111'>RedWings111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch on one shots that I'll post at random, feel free to request! :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gridoc</p><p>Warning: none/ kissing/  just dudes being gay </p><p>Rating: T(to be safe)</p><p>(Set in the civil war)</p>
<hr/><p>Grian sneaked quietly through the battle field. Fire spreading all around him as he walked. But still, he walked with a skip in his step. Before this whole war started, Doc and him had agreed to not get TO serious with the fighting. Grian smiled and giggled slightly, picking his pace up quite a bit, wanting to get to his destination quicker.</p><p>As Grian stepped foot in to his pickle shop, and glided down to the bottom, he was met with the man he was looking for.</p><p>Doc.</p><p>Doc looked up from where he was sat on the floor, and gave a toothy smile. "Hey Gri"</p><p>Grian smiled and walked over to Doc, and without hesitation, sat down comfortably in Docs lap. Grian wrapped his arms around the others kneck, his legs on either side of Doc hips.</p><p>Doc rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Grian hips"Wow, forword today, huh?" Doc tightened his grip slightly, despite his words.</p><p>Grian shrugged, running a hand through Docs short black hair. "Yeah, but I haven't spent with you for like, 2 weeks!" Grian glanced away, cheeks flushing red. "...I missed you Doc" </p><p>Doc gaze softened, and he lent forword to kiss the tip of Grians nose. He smiled at Grians content, but red, face. </p><p>"I missed you too, baby"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mumskall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mumskall</p><p>Warning:Suggestive themes/kissing/ other stuff most probably/mentions of alcohol </p><p>Rating:M </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing Mumbo realizes when he opens his eyes, is that his head is killing. Soft blankets were wrapped around his body up to his shoulders, and yet he still fel quite chilly. </p><p>Oh, and he wasn't at his hobit hole</p><p>...wait what?</p><p>Mumbo frowned and moved his eyes around the room, not turning his head because if he did, he would most likely throw up, and took in his surroundings. This obviously wasn't his own bed, the blankets were to soft and too thick to be, but, this place did look familiar. Mumbo whined quietly and pushed himself up, then flinched at the pain in his back and legs, his headache now throbbing in time with his heart.</p><p>Mumbo rubbed his eyes to rid of the blurry that came with first waking up, and looked around the room. Then he froze, out the corner of his eye, he could see a body led next to him. A very naked body, to be exact. There back was turned to him, but judging by the broad shoulders, and the fact it was cover in scratch marks and deep snores were coming from them, he guessed it was male.</p><p>Mumbo swallowed roughly and looked down at himself, and sure enough, he too was naked. Dark marks covered his lower stomach and chest, a very obvious bite imprint on his left hip.</p><p>Then it started flooding back. </p><p>Xisuma had held a party the night before to celebrate season 7 getting off to an amazing start, and, as a treat, managed to get alcohol. Mumbo had only had a few beers by the time the party was beginning to wind down, but all it had taken was a slightly more intoxicated  isk-</p><p>....oh</p><p>......OHH....</p><p>Mumbo turned his head to the figure led next to him, breath stuttering in realisation. </p><p>He slept with iskall. </p><p>His best friend, someone hes know for years, who's he been endbusting with, joked around with, had a COMPANY with, and he slept with him.</p><p>Wow, amazing, fantastic, GREAT!</p><p>Mumbo was suddenly aware that the others snoring had stopped, and his body had gone completely still. Mumbo watched with some sort of stunned horror as iskall sat up in his bed, blankets pooling around his waist, and turned to Mumbo with a half closed eye.</p><p>Iskall blinked.</p><p>Mumbo swallowed and pulled the blankets up slightly to cover his body. </p><p>Iskall frowned. "....Mumbo...?" His word was quiet and rough, still heavy with sleep but Mumbo still froze. </p><p>"H-hey iskall....." Mumbos was shocked at how deep his own voice sounded, but shook that thought away. "Morning?" Mumbo asked nervously, heart beating a mile a minute in he chest.</p><p>Iskall looked away from Mumbo and looked down at him self, taking in his own naked state, then his eyes widened, and snapped his head to look at Mumbo.".....Did we?...uh..."</p><p>Mumbos face burned red, as he fidgeted with the blankets still pulled around his chest, and with some hesitation, let the blankets drop, show the bites and bruises covering his body. ".....yeah, I uh, think so..." He shifted where he sat, then winced at the soreness of all his limbs.</p><p>Iskall nodded slowly, then took notice of Mumbos chest, his own face flushing at his  handy work. "Wow, I uh, okay then..." Iskall let out a nervous laugh. Then swang his legs over the side of the bed. </p><p>Mumbo jumped at the movement, and felt his heart filling with sadness as iskall stood, slipping on his boxers before doing so of course, and couldn't stop himself from speaking.</p><p>"Are you...Leaving? Like, right now?..."  Mumbo hated the way his voice shook, and he blamed it on exhaustion. "You....dont have too..." His voice went quite towards the end as iskall walked to the table on the other side of the room. </p><p>Isakll looked back at Mumbo, frowning at Mumbos sad voice and even sadder face. Then sighed, picking up a pack of painkillers and a bottle of water, before walking back over to his....friend? Are they still friends after this?</p><p>....Could they be somthing else?</p><p>Mumbo looked up as weight settled on the bed next to him, a shy smile appearing when Iskall held out the painkillers and water. Mumbo took them gratefully and drank some of the water, before handing them back to iskall. Said male sighed and let against the headboard next to Mumbo. "So, what now?"</p><p>Mumbo frowned and shrugged. "I...dont know. I've never....been in this....predicament before so...."  Mumbo shifted closer to Iskall when a cold shudder ran through his body, trying to catch some warmth. </p><p>Iskalls eye widened, and looked down at Mumbo with a guilty expression. "Mumbo, was the your....first...yknow...time?" He asked hesitantly, staring at Mumbo.</p><p>Mumbo, with eyes that couldn't meet iskall, nodded slowly.</p><p>Iskall let out a groan and slapped a hand over his forehead. "Shit, I can't belive this! I took your-" Mumbos face flushed red. "-First time! And we were drunk! Oh my god!!" Iskall buried his face in his hands. "I'm so, so sorry Mumbo" he said quietly, voice filled with remorse.</p><p>".....Why?" </p><p>Iskall looked at Mumbo, taking notice of his red face, kiss bitten lips and messy hair. "Why are you sorry, iskall? I...uh" Mumbo  averted his gaze to iskalls shoulder. "....I wanted you too, just.....yeah" Mumbo closed his eyes. </p><p>".....I've wanted to do that with you for awhile now, but.....I guess drink just helped me get braver" </p><p>Silence. </p><p>...untill-</p><p>"...I'm in love with you, iskall..." it was quiet, resigned and shaky, but it was out. Iskall finely knew, after two years of hiding it. Iskall knew, iskall would never speak to Mumbo again, hes going to walk away from Mumbos life, never wanting to speak to him again or-</p><p>Kiss him, apparently.</p><p>...cuz that what iskall was doing now. </p><p>Mumbos eyes immediately shut, and with a intake of breath, wrapped his arms around iskall kneck. Kissing him back with the same amount of force. </p><p>Isakll pulled back and smiled at Mumbos red, relieved, and blissed out face, and said quietly as to not ruin the calmness of the air around them, he grip tightening on  Mumbos naked hips, and said.</p><p>"I love you too, Mumbo" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grumbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grumbo</p>
<p>Warning: suggestive themes/boys being gay/ fluff/just pure fluff</p>
<p>/Smut mention</p>
<p>Rating: M(mention of s*x)</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Grian panted were he was led, still coming down from his amazing high, hands still gripping the pillow and face red. Sweat was rolling down his back and forehead, making his fringe stick to his forehead. He opened his eyes and smiled up at the man towering over him.</p>
<p>"N-nice" He whispered, voice trembling. </p>
<p>Above him, Mumbo huffed and ran a hand thought his damp hair. "Glad you thought so..." Mumbo said with a small smile, rolling over with shaking arms to lay next to Grian. "My word, I feel like I'm gonna pass out"</p>
<p>Grian laughed and shifted so his was led on top of Mumbo, propping his head in his hands as he rested on Mumbos chest. "Your gonna pass out? What about me?!" </p>
<p>Mumbo smiled and wrapped his arms around Grains back, massaging his lower back. "I mean....I did all the work so...." Mumbo snorted at the gasp Grian let out.</p>
<p>Grian narrowed his eyes at Mumbo, not really angry but more teasing, and grumbled. "Work sure, all you did was move your hips..." Grian grinned at Mumbos face going red. "Not that it was bad..."</p>
<p>Mumbo rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the burning in his face. "Y-yeah well.....whatever" Mumbo looked away from his boyfriend and bit his lip. </p>
<p>Grians grin turned into a soft smile, and he lent up to place a sweet kiss on Mumbos lips. Smiling wider at the lovestruck look he got in response. "Again, I'm not complaining" </p>
<p>Mumbo huffed with a smile on his face. "Me neither" He let out a content sigh, kissing the tip of Grians nose, smiling at the giggle he got in response. "I love you Grian. So much" </p>
<p>Grian smiled back. "I love you too...in fact" Grian sat up on top of Mumbo, legs straddling his waist, smirking at Mumbo sharp intake of breath. </p>
<p>"Why dont I show so how much I love you?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Keralis x Xisuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just pure fluff, like nothing but fluff, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keralis x Xisuma</p><p>Warning: none, kissing, cuddling</p><p>Rating:T </p>
<hr/><p>Xisuma huffed as he read through the layers of code, the server had been lagging a lot more lately, prompting him to see if he could find out the reason. Xisuma could already feel a headache starting to come on, and he slipped off his helmet to clear his head a bit more. </p><p>He placed his helmet on the table next to where he was stood, the buzzing of his bee breeder not muffled, causing him a certain sort of calm. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging it loose of the bun it was tied up in, making him smile when his hair fell loosely over his shoulders. A sudden beep from his communicator making him jolt, he prepared himself to see another complaint in chat, but was pleasantly suprised by what he saw instead. </p><p>&lt;Keralis&gt; Shiswammy!! I coming over!!!! :D</p><p>Xisuma rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriends antics. </p><p>&lt;Xisuma&gt; okay, see you soon.</p><p>Xisuma put away the device back on his belt, tied his hair in to a loose pony tail, and continued to read through the code infront of him.</p><p>!!!</p><p>The sound of fireworks over head pulled Xisuma away from his tired mind, blinking at the figure coming towards him. The sun had began to set a few hours prior, making a orange and pink glow to shine across the sky. Xisume watched with a small smile as Keralis landed a few feet away from him, a wide smile stretching across the wide eyed mans face. </p><p>"Shiswammy!" Keralis more or less ran over to Xisuma, grabbing his hips and lifting him a few feet off the ground, grinning up at Xisuma.</p><p>The admin let out Yelp at the sudden movement, gripping the others shoulders. "My word! Keralis, put me down!" Despite his words, Xisuma had a smile on his face. Even when keralis did put him down, the xisuma was still laughing slightly. </p><p>Keralis was grinning as he lent forword and pressed gentle kisses too Xisumas cheek. "Good day my beautiful face! So pretty, so pretty" Xisuma scoffed slightly, face flushing. </p><p>"I wouldn't go that far..." Xisuma mumbled, wrapping his arms around Keralis's shoulders. Said male narrowed his eyes. </p><p>Keralis paused when he noticed how tired his boyfriend looked, bags underneath his eyes, hair unkempt and posture just oozing fatigue. Keralis's eyes traveled over to the green admin screens in the corner of the room, deep within the codes of the server.</p><p>"....Keralis?" Xisumas voice cut him back the the present, making him look into those emerald green eyes. Keralis smiled resting his forehead against Xisumas, smiling softly. </p><p>"Hmm, just admiring the beautiful love of my life" He giggled at Xisumas face going bright red. "You are! So pretty Shiswammy" </p><p>Xisuma groaned in embarrassment, burying his head in Keralis's kneck. "Please stop..." Xisuma whined quietly, then sighed when the others hands began to massage his back, underneath his elytra. Xisuma eyes began to drop as exhaustion finely took hold of him, and he rested completely against Keralis's body. </p><p>Keralis quickly noticed this, then picked him up bridle style, making his way over to the bed in the corner. On the way there, he closed the tabs on the admin screens, before placing Xisuma on his bed. He stripped the male of his armour and elytra and stripped of his own to, before climbing into bed and pulling the blanket over both of them. Keralis ran a hand though Xisumas brown hair, before pulling it loose of its tie. Smiling at the sight of Xisumas hair falling over his shoulders.</p><p>Xisuma grunted trying to keep awake. "No, I cant, server playing up-need to sort it ou-" He interrupted himself with a yawn, moving closer too the warmth that is his boyfriend. "I'm s'not tired" He mumbled into Keralis's chest, sighing in contentment as arms wrapped around him.</p><p>Keralis smiled and kissed the top of Xisumas head, before shifting to place one on his lips, giggling as Xisumas arms wrapping around his kneck to pull him closer. Keralis pulled away with a smile, resting his head on the pillow next to Xisuma, his voice dropping to a whispers. "Night shiswammy, I love you my sweet face" </p><p>Xisuma eyes opened breafily to look at him, and smiled softly. </p><p>"I love you too, Keralis"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doc x Etho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few things first!!<br/>This is sort of an AU? Like, Etho and Beef just sort of left? And told no one, leaving Doc by himself untill Xisuma found him so uh.....yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doc x Etho</p><p>Warnings:Swearing, angst. </p><p>Rating: T </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Doc couldn't believe this. </p><p>No, he refused to belive it. </p><p>When the Hermits first arrived in Season 7 of hermitcraft, he only expected to see the hermits that were there for season 6.</p><p>He didn't expect to see VintageBeef.</p><p>And he definitely didn't expect to see Etho</p><p>God, why Etho?</p><p>!!!!</p><p>Right after arriving, Doc more or less ran away from spawn island, his mind running a mile a minute at the new turn of events. He stopped and panted where he sat on the sand, far away from the original island. Hands shaking, he ran one through his hair and tried to calm his breathing.</p><p>Doc knew it was useless, Etho was back. His best friend, the man he spent hours with, the man he told his darkest fears and most shocking secrets.</p><p>The man he....fell in love with.</p><p>Doc closed his eye at the sun shining down on him, the bright rays warming his skin. Doc ran over when he first saw him at the spawn island, his eyes wide and mouth agape under that mask, Xisuma had laughed in surprise and welcomed him and Beef back with open arms. It was obvious even the admin didn't know they would be coming back. Doc noticed the glances Xisuma gave him, concerned for his wellbeing. Etho had smiled and looked up to Doc, his eyes sparkling and greeted him with a happy 'hello'.</p><p>How could he? How could he act like nother happened? Why is he back? How is he back? What-</p><p>Doc froze as a familiar voice called out to him a few feet away, Doc looked up and prayed he heard that voice wrong. But, what he saw showed he was wrong.</p><p>Etho.</p><p>He was stood knee deep in the water, a stone pick axe over his shoulder, waving at Doc.</p><p>"Doc! Hey buddy!" Doc watched in stunned silence as etho made his way out of the water to sit next to him, letting out a huff. "Whoo! Sure is hot today, huh?"</p><p>Doc turned to look at Etho, eye narrowed, and stayed silent.</p><p>Etho seemed to notice, and raised a brow. "Uhhhh, you good buddy?"</p><p>Doc was on his feet in an instant, voice enraged and bady burning hot."How the fuck can you act like nothing happened!?" </p><p>Etho jolted at that, jumping to his feet. "W-what? What are you talking about?" His voice held pure confusion, causing Doc even more anger. </p><p>"You left!" He shouted "You left! Didn't say goodbye! Didn't say why you were leaving, just left!" Etho actually looked guilty at that.</p><p>"....Your....still upset about that?" Etho knew he said the wrong this as soon as Doc growled and stalked forward, grabbing Etho by the shirt and making him drop the pick.</p><p>"Yes I fuking am!" Doc seethed in his face. "You just, disappeared the day after we-" Doc stopped himself and looked away. Etho frowned and tried to remember back to the day before he left. What was so special about-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Doc growled and let Etho go, turning around. "Dont talk to me, dont look at me Etho. I'm done" Doc walked about 3 feet before Etho talked.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Doc" </p><p>Doc scoffed and turned around again. "And that fixes it? No! You left right after a more or less led my soul out to you! You took form me, then left!" Doc blinked to get rid of the sudden stinging in his eye. "You....took it from me, Etho" Docs head fell down, fight suddenly drained from him. "I gave it, and you took it....t-then you left"</p><p>Etho could remember the night, they had been on a sort of high, plans had been going well, everything had been going perfectly. Then Doc had come over for some drinks, they laughed, then they....</p><p>Well, let's just say Doc didn't sleep on the couch that night.</p><p>Etho can still see Docs embarrassed face, and his quiet voice as he admitted that was his 'first'. Etho had squeezed his shoulder with a smile and replied with 'it's okay, were okay'.</p><p>Then the next day, Etho had left.</p><p>Etho winced. Wow, that didn't sound good at all did it?</p><p>Etho looked at Doc with sad eyes, noticing that the creeper looked on the verge of tears and sighed, stepping closer to the other.</p><p>"...I dont deserve your forgiveness, Doc" he reached forword to place a hand on Docs  chin, and raised it to look him in the eyes. "But, that night?" Etho smiled, reaching up and pulling down his mask so Doc could see he was genuine. "I dont regret it, or regret you Doc. I promise you, I left...Because of somthing i cant tell you about-" Doc scoffed, making Etho raise his other hand to place on his side and pull him closer, smiling softly at the shiver he got in response. "But, I'll tell you this" He rested his forehead against Docs.</p><p>"....I never stopped loving you, Doc. I promise you that"</p><p>Doc blinked to get rid of tears. Arms coming up to rest around Etho kneck. He didn't forgive Etho, he proberly never would completely. </p><p>But as Ethos lent in and pressed his soft lips againd Docs own rough ones. For a moment he let the anger go.</p><p>Just for a moment, and let himself love again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uhhhhh, would you guys be interested in a Mumdoc (Mumbo x Doc) smut fic?<br/>Or<br/>A soft Keralis x Xisuma smut fic? </p><p>You guys dicide :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rendoc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rendoc</p><p>Warning:None, fluff, kissing, possessive kissing(?)</p><p>Rating:T</p><hr/><p>Docs noticed something lately.</p><p>Ren and iskall has been getting.....a lot closer as of late.</p><p>Like, they would be hanging out almost all the time, Ren would go over to Iskalls place and not come back for hours. So, naturally, Doc asked his boyfriend about it.</p><p>Ren had laughed, grabbed Doc in a hug and said he didn't have anything to worry about.</p><p>But, Doc still worried.</p><p>!!!!</p><p>Doc watched with narrowed eyes as Ren laughed at somthing a certain Swede said, he felt frustration settle in the bottom of his stomach and couldn't stop the growl. Beside him, Xisuma raised a brow under his helmet. "Uh, Doc?"</p><p>Doc glanced at the admin, and huffed. "What?" His tone was a growing rumble. He watched as Xisuma went to say something in reply, but froze when he heard Rens joyful voice. </p><p>"Jesue iskall! Your the best dude!" </p><p>And without thinking, Doc had spun on his feet and stalked over to the wolf hybrid. He grabbed Rens arm, ignoring his yelp of surprise, and pulled Ren around the corner of one of the shops. Slamming him against the wall. </p><p>Ren yelled out in mild pain as his back hit the concrete wall, staring up at Doc with barely hidden shock. "D-Doc! What the!-" He was cut off as Doc captured his lips in a bruising kiss, his hands gripping Rens own above his head. Rens eyes fluttered shut, and his let himself relax in Docs hold, already use to Doc being so aggressive with him.</p><p>Doc groaned in the back of his throat, biting Rens bottom lip, asking for entrance. The creeper growled at the whimper Ren let out as he explored the smaller males mouth, just relishing in the taste of his boyfriend. </p><p>Ren whined quietly, then gasped as one of Docs knees forced itself between his legs, pressing against his groin. As much as Ren enjoyed this, he was still a tiny bit pissed that Doc had pulled him away. So, in retaliation, he bit on Docs lip hard enough to draw blood, then grinned as Doc pulled back, staring down at Ren with suprise.</p><p>Ren pulled his hands out of Docs grip, and grabbed Docs lab coat, looking up at Doc with narrowed eyes. "Okay, what the hell was that?" Ren watched as Doc looked away sheepishly, a red colouring his cheeks.</p><p>Doc shifted and sighed, resting his head on Rens shoulder. "Sorry its just.....You and....." Doc swore, he couldn't seem to get his words out today. "Just....him and you...."</p><p>Ren laughed as he realized what Doc was trying to say. He reached out a grabbed Docs face, pulling it up to look him in the eyes. "Doc, I love YOU" Ren smiled softly. "Not iskall" Ren kissed Docs cheek, wrapping his arms around the taller males neck. "I'm not gonna leave you for Iskall, I promise you baby..." </p><p>Doc smiled in response, placing his hands over Rens that was holding his face. He kissed his palms, and rested his forehead against Rens. </p><p>"I love you to, Ren..." Doc smiled at his boyfriends giggle. </p><p>"So much"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uhhhh......I'mma write a Mumskall story? Like, multiple chapters and eventually smut? Is that somthing yall would be interested in? <br/>I've got a few ideas and I'm just excited to start writing it, but it gonna be my first actual story. </p><p>So uhhhhh.....stay tuned???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Renskall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renskall</p><p>Warnings: Teasing, mention of s*x, daddy kink(but...not really?)</p><p>Rating:M</p><hr/><p>Ren smiled as arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a face pressing into his neck. The others beard caused Ren to grin, knowing exactly who was holding him. "Hey Iskall" </p><p>Said male kissed his cheek. "Hey baby, how are you?" Ren smiled softy and lent back in Iskalls hold, turning his head to bury it in Iskall own neck. Ren suddenly grinned.</p><p>"Hey......wanna head over to yours?" Ren tone was low and almost growling, a tone that made Iskall shudder. </p><p>"Hmmm, sure we can...." Iskall smiled and kissed Ren, arms tightening around the smaller male. Ren sighed in delight and kissed back, his hands holding Iskalls face. Ren was suddenly struck with a very.....interesting, thought, and he pulled away, looking up at his boyfriend with fake innocents.</p><p>Iskall raised a brow at that. "What?" </p><p>Ren smirked and lent up so he cound whisper in the others ear, his face flushing slightly. "Oh, nothing....." Ren suddenly tightened his grip, his voice dropping to a breathless tone. </p><p>"Daddy...." </p><p>Ren grinned when he heard Iskalls voice hitch, and prepared to get a lashing from the other, but frowned when iskall remained silent. Ren lent back to see Iskalls face, and froze. </p><p>Iskalls face was flushed bright red, he wouldn't meet Rens eyes, and....well....</p><p>Ren could definitely feel somthing pressed against his hip. And it wasnt Iskall diamond sword. </p><p>Ren blinked, letting out a disbelieving laugh. "You-.....THAT turns you on!?" Ren watched with poorly hidden amusement when Iskall looked around frantically. Ren smirked. "Does Daddy like that?" Rens grin widened when he saw Iskall clench his jaw. </p><p>"Baby, stop...." Iskall was now looking into Rens eyes, his face still flushed bright red. </p><p>Ren smiled teasingly, his hands wrapping around Iskalls neck to pull him closer to whisper against the other lips:</p><p>"Make me.....Daddy..." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Narrator Voice* and then he did. <br/>Anyone got any requests?? Just tell me!!<br/>Only things I wont do:<br/>R*pe/non-con<br/>Underage/p*do stuff</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!!<br/>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Scar x Grian (Request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scar x Grian </p><p>Warning:Cuddling/fluff</p><p>Rating: G</p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as Grian stepped into Scars base, he was nervous.</p><p>He had liked Scar for quite awhile now, and today he was going to tell him!</p><p>....Yay?</p><p>Grian sighed shakily, trying his hardest to somewhat calm down. He felt like he was going to pass out, but, he continued to make his way into Scars snail bace. </p><p>Grian smiled softy as he took in Scar amazing decorating skills. Grian sighed and walked over to the bedroom area, knocking on the door. Grian laughed when a tired voice rang through the door, telling him to come in. </p><p>Grian opened the door to see Scar led in bed, Jellie curled up next to him. Scar smiled tiredly up at him. "Hey Gri" </p><p>Grian smiled and walked over to the laying male, staring down at him with a raised brow. "Dude, its 2 in the afternoon. Why are you in bed?" Scar shrugged.</p><p>"Just because....." Grian watched as Scars face flushed slightly. "Uhhh.." Scar laughed nervously. "L-lay with....me?" </p><p>Grian blinked down at Scar, his face flush and stomach fluttering. Grian bit his lip, and after some consideration, toed off his shoes. "Move over then...." Grian watched as Scar face lit up with a bright smile, and he shifted back in the bed. </p><p>Grian quickly slipped under the covers, both men laughing when Jellie let out a meow and jumped out the bed. Grian pulled the blankets up to his face, trying to ignore the heat in his face. </p><p>Scar shifted, and after some thought, slipped an arm around Grians waist under the blanket. Grian giggled and moved closer. "Wow Scar, didn't know you were so foreword..." </p><p>Scars face flushed, and his eyes widened. "N-no! I didn't!‐" Grian cut him of with kiss on the forehead, smiling wildly at the doopy grin he got from the wizard.</p><p>"Nah, I think it's cute"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a request! Sorry I took so long :p<br/>Ive been bit down the last week, but!! I hope you like it!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Grumbo (Request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry that this took so long!!!! <br/>...Hope you enjoyed it tho!! <br/>:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grumbo</p><p>Warning: Hurt/comfort, kissing, jealousy </p><p>Rating: T </p><hr/><p>Mumbo knew he had no right to be upset. </p><p>There was no reason for him to be stood outside of his friends bace and trying to stop himself from storming in and shouting that it wasnt fair. But, all he could do was watch from afar as Grian smiled and laughed with Scar, all he could do was watch as Grians eyes lightened up and a beautiful smile spred on his features. </p><p>All he cound do was watch, as that smile was directed at Scar. </p><p>.....and not him. </p><p>!!!!</p><p>Mumbo swore as he jumped up from his bed, and hoped he had enough time to collect his stuff. He had went AFK overnight at his iron farm, and unsurprisingly, died. </p><p>Mumbo sighed as he rumaged through his enederchest, he should have a....</p><p>Ha! A spare elytra!... with no durability....</p><p>Mumbo groaned and threw the object back in his ender chest, standing to his feet. He made his way quickly through his neither portal. As he walked on the roof of the neither, he pulled out his communicator and read through the chat. </p><p>&lt;MumboJumbo was blow up by creeper&gt;</p><p>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Oof</p><p>&lt;Grian&gt;.Was he afk? Imma go get his stuff!</p><p>Mumbo smiled at that, them sighed when he found his neither portal to his iron farm. He he quickly walked over to it and stepped through.</p><p>When he arrived on the other side, he froze. </p><p>Grian was there infront of him. </p><p>Mumbo smiled nervously. "Uh, hey Grian" </p><p>The shorter male jumped to his feet and walked over to the moustached male. "Hey Mumbo!" Grians eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face. "Were you AFK again?" </p><p>Mumbo scratched the back of his neck, trying to ignore the way his face heated up. "Y-yeah...." </p><p>Grian laughed. "You were lucky! I was out with Scar when the message popped up! I flew over and grabbed your stuff for you!" </p><p>Mumbo swallowed as the smaller male spoke, Grians voice held a light and cheerful tone. Mumbo looked away "yeah, uh. Thanks..." </p><p>Grians smile fell. "Mumbo? You ok?" Grian placed a hand on Mumbos arm, looking up at him with concern. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Mumbo felt his face flush red, and refused to meet Grians eyes. "Y-yeah! Im fine!" Mumbo smiled sadly. "Shoudnt you be getting back to Scar? He must be missing you..."</p><p>Grian frowned. "Huh? Why would he?"</p><p>Mumbo huffed. "Because hes your boyfriend?"</p><p>Grian eyes widend. "What?! No!"</p><p>Mumbo blinked. ".....Wait what?"</p><p>Grian giggled and grabbed both of Mumbos hands. "Me and Scar? No, hes totally got the hots for Doc"</p><p>Mumbo heart was beating out his chest. "O-oh..." </p><p>Grian smiled softly, his face flushing.".....I do like someone though"</p><p>Mumbo frowned, his heart clenching. "Oh? Then there uh....very lucky..." Mumbo watched with confusion as Grian groaned and tightend his grip on Mumbos hands, looking up at him with a shy smile. </p><p>"......Mumbo, it's you. I like YOU.."</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>......WAIT WHAT?!</p><p>Mumbo chocked on his next breath. "W-what?!" Mumbo stared down at Grian with wide eyed, his whole body tence and his heart beating rapidly in his chest.</p><p>Grian giggled and reached up to grab Mumbos cheeks, smiling softy up at him. "I like you, Mumbo, not Scar" Grian face flushed when Mumbos shaky hands gripped his waist. </p><p>Mumbo stared down  at Grian, forcing himself to meet the blonds eyes. ".....I uh....I like you too.." Mumbo bit his lip and lent down until he was only a few inches away from Grian, his forehead brushing against Grians. </p><p>Grians eyes shut slightly, and he wrapped his arms around Mumbo neck. </p><p>Mumbo smiled, and gently kissed Grian, sighing in contentment at the way Grian melted into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>....perhaps, that smile would be directed at Mumbo after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Headcannons!!!(nsfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTAINS SMUT MENTION!!!<br/>VERY HEAVY SMUT, DONT LIKE, DONT READ!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grumbo: </p><p>+ Mumbo is a heavy switch, while Grian leans more towards bottoming, hes topped Mumbo plenty of times. </p><p>+ They both have praise kinks.</p><p>+ Mumbo loves it when Grian bites him or scratches his back, he loves being marked. </p><p>+ Grian always puts on sexy underwear for Mumbo, he adores the way his boyfriends face flushes bright red. </p><p>+ Grians kinks :Praise, bondage, sex toys, roleplay. </p><p>+ Mumbos kinks: Praise, bondage, sex toys, roleplay, public stuff, marking, biting, humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>Mumdoc:</p><p>+Doc is the top and he knows it, Mumbo is always the one getting *rammed*</p><p>+ Doc is very possessive(?) Of Mumbo, so he will frequently kiss Mumbo in public, talk dirty in his ear, send him out with vibrators inside him and stuff. </p><p>+ Mumbos a screamer and gets super embarrassed when that happens, but at the same time he loves it when Doc growls in response.</p><p>+During sex, Mumbo had grabbed Doc by the throat on accident but Doc had WHINED  so now it's not uncommon for Mumbo to hold his throat as they go at it. </p><p>Doc Kinks: Humiliation, choking, toys, bondage, outdoor sex.</p><p>Mumbos Kinks: Humiliation, toys, cum filling, biting, marking, begging, outside sex, roughness. </p><p> </p><p>Keralis x Xisuma:</p><p>+Xisuma is a hard bottom, it helps him relax and calm down from admin duties. Keralis just loves pleasing his Shiswammy</p><p>+ There first time together was soft and sweet, but after that they got a bit more......wild</p><p>+ Xisuma loves being called baby boy, he dont know why, he just does.</p><p>+Keralis once got jealous over Xisuma talking to Doc, so he grabbed X and pinned him against a tree(with his concent of course)</p><p>+ Xisuma wore a skirt to tease Keralis once, and the next morning he could barely stand with how much his legs were shaking. </p><p>+Keralis loves cuddling him, so sometimes they wont even go to hard, but instead just cuddle with each other and slowly kiss and  touch each other. </p><p>Keralis's Kinks: Gentle sex, praise, cock warming.</p><p>Xisumas Kinks: Praise, lingerie, gentle stuff, marking(Not enough to cause pain) blind folds, toys, cock warming.</p><p> </p><p>RenDoc:</p><p>+....Doc is the bottom, (I dont make the rules) and Ren is the hard top that loves reducing Doc to a drooling muddle of mush. </p><p>+Rens a wolf hybrid so he has wolf like stuff (tail, ears, Knot) And Doc loves them, loves grabbing his tail, scratching his ears (and he loves his knot) </p><p>+Doc finds Rens wolf form amazing, he towers over Doc and makes him feel small and safe. </p><p>+They both like it rough, biting, scratching, choking, the full shebang.</p><p>Doc Kinks: Biting, knotting, humiliation, dirty talk, cum filling, bondage, begging, sensory deprivation. </p><p>Rens Kinks: Scratching, tail pulling, hair pulling, humiliation, dirty talk. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have a paring your like to hear headcannons about, let me know!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Headcannons 2(nsfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doc x Bdubs </p><p>+Doc is the top, Bdubs is the bottom. End of story XD</p><p>+ However! Doc does like being told what to do, like 'on your knees' kinda stuff, and Bbubs is more then happy to do so. </p><p>+ Bubs likes having his hair pulled, like, they'll be going at it, and Doc will grab his hair and Bubs just MELTS.</p><p>+Bubs convinced Doc to use a toy on himself, and the face Doc made when it entered him will forever be in his mind</p><p>Docs kinks: Dom/sub, biting, marking</p><p>Bdubs Kinks: Dom/sub, roughness, hair pulling, marking.</p><p> </p><p>Keralis x Bdubs </p><p>+Keralis is bottom boi. </p><p>+ Keralis loves riding his boyfriend, just, sat ontop him and whining for more. </p><p>+Keralis is VERY loud during sex, like, to the point bdubs had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep him quiet. </p><p>+bdubs I SUPER into praising Keralis, just watching as his boyfriends face flushes, his eye roll back and hear his soft pleading whispers are enough to push him over.</p><p>Keralis Kinks: Orgasm denial/Delay, begging, marking, cum eating, praise.</p><p>Bdubs Kinks: dominating, biting, roughness, begging, praise. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope u enjoyed!!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Xisuma/Xbcrafted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so so so so sorry this took as long as this did!!! I've been staring collage, the new lockdown threat! Its just been<br/>.....Crap :,) <br/>I hope you enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pairing: Xisuma x Xbcrafted </p><p>Warnings: Angst/comfort, kissing, cuddling, fluff</p><p>Rating:T</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The cold night air brushed through the grass of the shopping district, the new addition of grass instead of the horrible mushroom like ground was so much better, the soft green almost reflecting in the bright moon. </p><p>Xb smiled softy, humming a soft tune as he glanced around at all the new build surrounding him. He couldn't help but admire the work of his fellow hermits, then he paused. </p><p>Where were his builds? His shops and amazing structures?</p><p>To far away for any other hermit to see them. </p><p>He sighed quietly, and slowly made his way to the 'mayoral building' in the back of his mind he faintly heard something about how he actually wasn't aloud to sit on the diamond throne, but what the other hermits didnt know wouldn't hurt them. He gasped softly at the interior of the build, the diamonds looking glorious in the light. </p><p>He stopped short. He....hadn't been part of this mayor thing, at all. </p><p>He sighed shakily. It was his own fault really, he lived to far away, the hermits didnt have time to visit him, they had-</p><p>....Thay had more important things to worry about, more important things then a lonely, sad-</p><p>"Xb? What are you doing here buddy?" </p><p>Xb yelled and spun around on his feet, eyes wide and heart thudding in his chest. He breathed heavy and he stared at a certain helmet clad admin. </p><p>"Xisuma?! U-uh, hi...?"</p><p>The admin chucked, and Xb could hear the smile in his voice. "How are you my friend?" Xisuma walked closer, wrapping and arm around Xbs shoulders and pulling the other close to him with a soft laugh. "Its pretty late, shouldnt you be asleep?"</p><p>Xb flushed red and fiddled with his fingers, looking to the ground. "Uh, i-i was just walking....around?" Xb shivered from the cold night air, unconsciously moving closer to Xisuma. </p><p>Xisuma smiled, then looked down to Xb's flushed face, stomach fluttering at the red across the smallers face. "Walking? That's it?" Xb shrugged helplessly. His mind drifted back to his previous thoughts, and sighed softy. "I...should be getting home though, you....have other things to worry about..." Xb smiled sadly. "I'll....get out of your hair..."</p><p>Xisuma frowned behind his helmet, then shook his head. "No no my friend, I've got nothing else to do! Why cant I hang out with one of my closest friends?" Xisuma smiled, "you do look tired though..." Xb could only stare. "....oh! Why dont you stay at mine?" Xb yelped. </p><p>"R-really? Are you...sure? I-I dont want to be a b-bother..." xb was suddenly pulled by his hand out of the mayor building, pulled down the steps and to the nether portal, the admin chattering happily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they stepped foot into Xisumas base, Xb could feel the way his eyes were threatening to close, he yawned as Xisuma pulled him closer once again, and in one fell swoop, picked Xb up bridle style. Xb let out a tired giggle, wrapping his arms around the admins neck. "Ohhh! Admin Xisuma...holding me....hmmm...."</p><p>Xisuma chuckled, walking steadily to his makeshift bedroom and placing Xb on the bed. "Why dont you get comfortable?" Xisuma laughed when Xb only curled up ontop of the blankets, cuddling tiredly. </p><p>The admin made to move, only to be stopped by a almost bone breaking grip on his wrist. Xisuma turned to see Xb stareing up at him with a heartbraking expression on his face. "Dont go? Please?"</p><p>Xisuma frowned, then reached up to unlatch his helmet, letting it rest on on the floor next to the bed, he smiled and crawled into the bed, Xb be more or less pulling him against the pillows. Xisuma chucked softy, pulling the exhausted male to his chest, kissing the too of his head. "Now why would you think that?" He asked softly.</p><p>Xb sighed, his eyes slipping closed. "I just...no one really sees me...I dont wanna' sleep alone again...." Xb sniffed into the others shoulder. "I don' wanna' be 'lone..." </p><p>Xisuma pulled the other closer, heart twisting painfully in his chest, and sighed through his nose. He could tell Xb was only moment away from falling asleep, so his pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it over them. "Just...sleep, okay? We.....we are going to talk about this in the morning" </p><p>Xb giggled deliriously. "Hmmmm, nighty night 'Suma..."</p><p>Xisuma smiled sadly. "Night Xb"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xb awoke to the sound of soft humming and fingers combing through his hair. He smiled and let his eyes flutter open, a warm smile on a familiar scarred face greeting him."....hey 'Suma..." Xb smiled softy. </p><p>Xisuma chuckled. "Morning Xb, how are you?"</p><p>Xb smiled and slowly sat up with a yawn, "I feel....awake?" He laughed softly. "If that makes sense"</p><p>Xisuma chuckled, then stopped. "Xb, we need to talk" </p><p>The other male frowned, thinking back to what he might of said in his tired state of mind, but came up empty. "W-what? Did I do something...wrong?"</p><p>Xisuma shushed him gently, pulling the smaller to his chest and smiling at the squeak helmet out. "No no, but....something you said worried me, it was about you.....being alone?"</p><p>Xb flinched, looking down in embarrassment and guilt. "O-oh, um, it's nothing..." Xb bit his lip, "Just, living so faraway, gets.....lonely sometimes..."</p><p>Xisuma ran a hand down Xb's back rubbing at the tence muscle. "Hey, if it helps, I could visit you more often?" Xisuma could feel Xb start to deny, but with a kiss to the forehead he went still. "I dont mind, your not a problem Xb" </p><p>Xb nodded and buried his burning face into Xisuma neck, whimpering at the soft words Xisuma continued to whisper to him. He pulled back to wipe his damp eyes, looking up to stare into Xisuma own green ones. "A-are you sure? You really busy and I dont-"</p><p>Xisuma silenced him with kiss on the corner of his mouth, the admin laughing at the hitched breath and red face he got in return. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure, Xb"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember!! If you have a request just let me know, if its smutty I can do a full story on it ;) <br/>(Kill me!!) <br/>Keep in mind it might take while for me to do them tho!!<br/>Any who, hope you enjoyed!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>